Aliens versus predator The alien war
by Skijarama
Summary: A lone predators mission... the path of a xenomorph... The force, of a soldier. I suck at descriptions allot. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1 : the hunters

**Alien versus predator**

**The Alien war**

Chapter 1

The hunters

**COURASCANT SYSTEM : REPUBLIC SPACE : 1300 HOURS**

A cloaked ship hovered in the courascant system. it had never been witnessed by any race before. on board, figures dressed in armor walked throughout the ship. they were predators, and they were heading for korriban. the place of the predators right of passage. 12 predators would be being put to the test to see if they would advance to be a true hunter. inside one room, two predators were sparring with non lethal gear. Clidark, a young predator on his way to the trials, swung his claws towards his father, Undek. Undek caught the attack, whirled, and slashed Clidark across the back. clidark slowly got to his feet. Udek made a series of clicks. "_Focus son. how do you expect to hunt you're prey when they can resist you're every move. be unpredictable!"_Clidark snarled and came forwards.

there blades interlocked over there heads, and Undek smacked Clidark across the face with a powerful fist. His plasma caster aimed at clidarks head. the three dots pinpointed right between his eyes. Clidark lay absolutely still. finally, Undeck retracted his plasma caster and held out a hand to his son. Clidark accepted the hand and got to his feet. "_you still have much to learn. but you are getting better. by the time we reach the hunting grounds you should be perfectly capable of handling you're self."_ Undek said.

"_thank you father."_Clidrk said. Undek patted his son on the shoulder and left the training room. Clidark followed. Undek walked onto the bridge and looked over the predators monitoring the controls. they were passing into empty space now.

--

**REPUBLIC SPACE : IMPERIAL STAR DESTROYER : 1345 HOURS**

the _Chaos claw _Star destroyer hovered through republic space. its objective was to drop there newest specimens onto corellia. they were currently closer to courascant, which is where they didnt want to be. "darned solar winds." commander Ofox said. he stood on the bridge of his ship. It had been several years since the disciples of ragnos. "how much longer til we are past the solar wind?" Ofox asked.

"at this rate sir, about another 5 hours." One of the officers said. ofox cursed. "sir?"

"what!?" ofox asked impatiently.

"there's another ship on our scanner range. it isn't republic or empire. I've never seen anything quite like it sir." the officer said.

"what?" ofox looked out his window. and indeed, there was a massive ship out there. smaller then their star destroyer, but it looked very menacing. "what the hell is that?" ofox asked.

"i dont know sir..." the officer pressed a few buttons.

--

clidark looked at the ship out the view port. "_what the?"_ he clicked his mandibles under his helmet. "_identify that spacecraft!"_Undek said as he walked to the commanders position.

"_Its a star destroyer Undek."_ the predator said. undek rubbed his chin.

--

"well. whatever they are they are a witness to a covert operation. open comms." Ofox said.

"yes sir." His officer brought up hailing frequency's. after a moment, a hologram of a predator came up. It made a series of clicks and grunts which sounded like a language. "i am commander ofox of the imperial reamnant! you have bared witness to a classified operation. leave now and do not mention this to a soul!"

"_huh? what did he just say?" _the language was unidentifiable by the imperials. Ofox growled. he pointed at the predator, and pointed in another direction. The predator tilted its head. it knew what he meant, but not why. and his honor was a bit offended. "_cloak the ship."_Undek said. "sir! there cloaking!" an officer said.

"blast them out of the sky!" Ofox said. the star destroyer powered there weapons!

--

"_Undek! they are targeting us! there firing!"_the predator shouted. Undek suddenly made his Battle roar which signaled. 'everyone to there battle stations!!!' Predators began rushing back and forth! the predators ship aimed its plasma cannons at the imperial ship, and fired! blue, and Green energy flew back and forth between the two ships! Clidark rushed down the hall of the ship he was on to a turret. he gripped its handles and opened fire on incoming imperial TIE fighters. they were ripped out of space! two More fighters fle win and fired on that turret. clidark jumped away as it exploded. he got to his feet. the ships hull was starting to combust. Undek grabbed his sons shoulder and said. "_Listen! this ship is done for. if we get pinned we will all die! i need you to retreat! leave in an escape pod now!"_

_"Father. thats agains the honor code!"_clidark said with objection.

"_I wont let my only son die! get moving!"_Undek pushed clidark and rushed back for the bridge. the ship shook violently, and the hull moaned form pressure. clidark rushed down the hall for the escape pods. He almost fell as the ship shook again. there was one escape pod left. he ran into it and closed the door. he sat in the seat and Punched in instructions for it to take him to the nearest life sustaining planet. He lay his head back and closed his eyes. the pod blasted out of the shop and flew straight for courascant. on the bridge, Undek watched as the pod flew away. "_farewell my son..."_ He clicked.

--

the ride was very bumpy as clidark entered the atmosphere. he looked through the window. the gorund was coming up. he braced himself for the impact. He was suddenly thrown form his chair, and slammed through the door. He rolled along the ground, leaving behind his green, glowing blood. he came to a stop, and passe dout. in the third level of courascant...

**This chapter came out a bit short i think. either way, PLEASE try to leave reviews. they are accepted graciously.**


	2. Chapter 2 : the hunt

chapter 2

The hunt

**COURASCANT : THIRD LEVEL : 0500 HOURS**

"what the hell is that?" a merc asked as he walked up. next to him was a trandoshian. "Jeenoki. makballkat." It said. signaling to The strange creature in front of them. the merc nodded.

"right. get him to a science lab, andwe'll be rich." the merc walked up to the strange creature. Clidark opened his eyes. his mask only had one active vision. heat sensing. he looked up and saw two people. and one of them was reaching for his mask when he looked up. "Its alive!" the closer of the two said as he jumped back. Clidark rose to his feet. his claws shot out form his gauntlets. He made a series of clicks, which were very intimidating. "Klirickchath! Klirickchath!" the trandosian opened fire with its imperial heavy rifle. clidark rolled to the side and cloaked. "Where the hell did it go!?" the mercenary asked a she looked around nervously. Clidark hid behind a crate and brought up his plasma caster. 'Chokisma?" the trandosian pointed to the mercs chest. "what the?"

the plasma caster went off, and the shot ripped straight through the merc. he fell in two pieces to the ground. the tranadosian fired his weapons concussion blast. the blast went off near clidark. Clidark came over the crate and jumped at the trnadosian! He was beihn dhim in an instant. he grabbed the creature by the back of its neck, and slashed up through with his claw, taking the head off. He dropped the body and looked around. He was in a massive city. he clicked and removed the spines of his prey. he put them away as trophy's. he turned one corpses over and recognized the badge. he had caught a glimpse of it on the hologram of that man who had destroyed his ship. He came up ad tried to engage in communications with his clan. no response. He snarled. he then noticed a data pad on one of them.

He held the data pad up and clicked as it displayed a report from a star destroyer.

it read.: Excellent work. now we can get gear, and equipment from here to republic space at any point. things will be much smoother running. And with our new specimens, the war should be back in our favor. endar, we encountered a strange ship today. we badly damaged it before it retreated to blenjeal. w shot it down to the planets surface. i will send further reports.

"_this must have been an important man..._" clidark stood and followed there steps. he knew that if they were involved with what brought down his ship, he would enjoy hunting them. like the prey they were.

**GANG TELARIOUS HIDEOUT : 1000 HOURS**

guards patrolled the place it was a fairly large building with four story's. two weequays stood at the door. t was a boring job to say the least. and just outside the door was clidark. He peered around the edge. along with the two weequays, three human mercs walked by the door. clidark activated his cloak. the heat from the weequays body was weak. He snuck up behind one. his claws etended. "Chiko nago wung de?" one weequay turned to where He heard the sound of the cloaking device. Clidark lifted his claws and stabbed right through his chest. he moaned and fell to the ground. the other weequay charge dhis bow caster and fired. one shot glanced off of clidarks wrist gauntlet, de-activating his cloak. He aimed his plasma caster, and one quick shot from that took down the weequay. "WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!!" A merc shouted a she opened fire.

the shots hit clidark, but didnt do much damage. he charged and slashed through him, he then whirled and slashed through another merc with his wrist blades. blood flew form the wounds. blaster bolts flew towards him. he ducked and fired his plasma caster through the head of a rodian. he turned his attention on two more rodians who just fired beams of plasma at him. His other plasma caster came up, he aimed both, and took off both of there heads with one shot form each. there was no one else in here but alarms were blaring. he checked his cloaking device still working. he activated it and rushed for the elevator. Locked. With a quick flip open of his gauntlet, he managed to destroy the panel and get inside the lift. it went up one floor. he realised that the lifts were now restricted to one floor changes only. this one could go no furhter. he would have to take the stairs.

clidark ran up stair case after stair case, fighting his way constantly through criminals, thugs, druggies. always leaving those with no weapons alone. his honor code. After several minutes, he came to the final lift. he stepped in and pushed the button. the lift went up, and he changed to his cloaked form. his helmet was starting to have other visions. as he went up, he changed to another vision. which let him look through the walls. it separated the wall matter, making them transparent to the eyes. he saw a lone Man. dressed in a rather odd uniform. clidark extended his claws as the lift opened. the man turned. "ah, varlen. wha-" he stopped a she realised No one was there. "hello?" he asked. clidark came up infront of him. clidark suddenly uncloaked, and grabbed the mans throat.

with a triumphant roar, he reached through his stomach, his claws pushing aside disturbances, grabbed the mans spinal cord, and ripped it out through his chest! it was a very, very Gorey mess. He through the man to the ground. the badge that was on him had his name on it. endar. Clidark grabbed his data pad off of the table and read it. it displayed Blenjeals position in the galaxy. he know had a new objective. get to blenjeal, find his ship. and rescue what he could. he made a clicking noise as he looked down at endar again. he heard the lift coming! with his cloak on, he jumped out of the window. three mercs rushed in. armed with stouker concussion rifles, and imperial heavy repeaters. "Endar!?" One of them ran up to the mutilated corpse, then out the window. they heard a loud roar of triumph. "so there was a survivor of the crash?"

"it would seem." another one said.

"what do we do?" the third asked.

"... its only one. it cant be that big of a threat."


End file.
